


Elveszett negyed

by Kcsr



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types, Goosebumps - tv show
Genre: Drama, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcsr/pseuds/Kcsr
Summary: SziasztokIgen ez is elérkezett. Slappy egyértelműen az egyik kedvenc horror bábúm ezért nem tudtam magam tűrtőztetni és egy valószínűleg furcsa és sok fejezetes történetet hoztam el nektek a goosbumps tv show Vörhenyes slappyjével a főszerepben.Sok szórakozást kívánok mindenkinek hozzá❤❤
Relationships: Slappy the Dummy & Original Female Character(s), Slappy the Dummy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Bíbor fények

Sötét, mocskos, széles betonutak, szürke undortkeltő füstbefulladt városrész.  
Unalomal átitatott egykor egyenházaknak nevezhető roncsok amik mostmár motelekként próbálnak szuperálni de mindenki tudja hogy a vörös lámpák nem az elalvást hivatottak segíteni.  
Így van mindenki tudja...mindenki.

Apró lábak mégis erőltetett határozotságba hajló óriási lépések.   
Valahogy zaklatott.  
Nem illik ide.  
Elveszett.

A színek vakító sokfélesége egy tudatlan embernek izgalmas és új.  
Terebélyes és befogadhatatlan.

Élénk zöld szempár bújik ki a sikátor merengős éjszakájából mely az emlősökre emlékeztető erőteljességel veri vissza a ledek fényét.

A kánon mindig változik. Ez megszokott. Éppen ezért hiába szűkülnek az utak, hiába fájnak ennyire borzalmasan az egyetlen egy percel ezelőtt még rövid végtagok, hiába salyog a fokozatosan vastagodó koponya, egy uriember mindig uriember marad. Tehát a türelem erény. 

Hosszas határozott lépések.  
Narancssárgásvörös félhosszú frizura.  
Tökéletesen vasalt egyszerű, réges szmoking,vérvörös csokornyakkendő és díszrózsa.  
Magabiztos kisugárzás ami szinte fénylő aurává alakulva hívja fel a figyelmet.

Zavaros jelenség.  
Túlzottan kitűnő.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Elveszett.


	2. Néma vörösség

A ruha simulásának pillanatnyi illózióját hideg éjszaki fuvallat töri meg. A megszeppent férfi pupillái félelmetes sebességgel tágulnak tulajdon teste láttán.   
A bal kéz kiváncsian simítja végig a szokatlanul selymes bőrfelüleket kínosan kikerülve egy szervet.  
A további hideg hatások következtében furcsa pontok képződnek a test teljes területén.....ismerős jelenség. Mi is volt az a szó?  
.  
.  
.  
Ahh....libabőr.  
.  
A realizálás pillanata kínos mégis rosszindulatú mosolyt csal a férfi karakteres arcára. A Törött üvegek által létrehozott sötét, labirintussá váló beton, veszélyt tartogat a csupasz lábaknak de nincs mit tenni. Könnyebb beletörődni és a fényekre hagyatkozni.   
A hideg fogozatosan válik egyre tűrhetetlenebbé és kegyetlenebbé.  
Végül a nyomasztó csöndet erős hanghatás töri meg:  
.  
-Uram?  
.  
A mélyzöld szempár lassan fordult az eztétikus női kérdező felé szinte megdermedve.  
.  
Kellemetlen mégis egyszerű válasz:  
\- Mit szeretne?  
.  
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném   
Hangzott a szemtelen de kétségkívűl igaz visszavágás.  
A férfi belátva kiszolgáltatott helyzetét csöndben maradt.  
\- Jöjjön fel hozzám amig kijózanodik.  
.  
\- Nem vagyok részeg - az eddig mély hang élessé vált és feszülté  
Az alig látszó élesen kiszedett szemöldök kiváncsian emelkedik a homlok közepére amit egy szánakozó mosoly követett.  
\- Ezt majd kifejtheti út közben.  
.  
mély sóhaj  
.  
Az árnyékból kimászó alak visszahúzódott szerénységgel követi a vörös hölgyet mint egy mumushoz hasonlatosan.  
A kínos nesztelenséget helyenként néhány a hideg okozta nagyobb lélegzetvétel díszíti azonban a csönd egyértelműen folytogató aurát kölcsönöz a helyzetnek.  
.  
Fagyos.  
Zavarbaejtő.  
Különleges.  
.

Néma vörösség


End file.
